life of Cree: Final mission
by echoxknox
Summary: Continuation of the Life of Cree one shots. Legends are born and made in the KND no matter where they're stationed or what their number nothing can stop a kid from gaining greatness and Cree had that honor just like everyone else but not all legends end with happily ever after.


**...**

**...**

**Ok so here's another one that may or may not lead up to a story I haven't figured it out yet so anyone who reads this leave me a messege or review telling me if I should do a story.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Cree was sitting with her team mates watching TV. It was Saturday morning and they were enjoying the cartoons ready for a day of lounging and play once they were finished with their cereal. Sadly they would never get to have an easy Saturday because all the screens suddenly went to static before Nico's face appeared on the screen. There was smoke in the background along with the sound of fighting and blasts from bottle guns Nico herself was covered in scratches and blasting something off screen.

"WARNING ALL SECTORS! THE KND TASKFORCE IS ISSUING A WARNING THE DOCTOR HAS ACTIVATED HIS REFRIGERATED VEGATBLE SOLIDERS THEY HAVE ATTACKED THE TASKFORCE BASE DIRECTLY BUT WE'RE TAKING NO CHANCES SO BE ON GUARD AND GO INTO FULL ASSALUT ATTACK ON SIGHT I REPEAT ATTACK ON SIGHT!"

The screen went to static and they all looked at each other before scrambling to their rooms to get dressed. It was bad enough fro them all to be on red alert but if those vegimonsters had gotten the jump on the KND task force then they were all in trouble. Nico never let anything get the drop on her but that only made it worse that the Doc had gotten past their defenses. Cree could only think of the last few times they'd hung out when Nico got frustrated she would tell Cree about the Doc and all his twisted experiments.

The Doc was a vegetable fanatic he wanted all kids to forsake any kind of junk food for his mutated creations. Said creations were so healthy any child forced to eat them got sick for weeks because vitamin in take was so healthy their bodies couldn't handle it. They had taken samples of his creations and had to launch them into the sun they were so dangerous but even then it didn't stop him he just made stronger ones that were becoming fire resistant.

Putting on her hat as the finishing touch Cree ran down stairs to the computers she had to contact Nico again she needed to make sure she was alright. Her hands flew across the keys but nothing could break through any and all contact was cut off.

"What's the status form moon base?" Called Cree

641 shook her head as she put her communicator away. "They're trying to send reinforcements to the taskforce but 3,000 isn't having it she wants them to look for the source"

"The source?"

"I don't know they said they were working on it because of something they noticed from the samples but-"

A loud creaking noise caught their attention as the tree house shook. Ignoring the computers Cree ran to the balcony and looked down her eyes widened at the sea of green below them. It was almost as bad as the asparagus sea but it wasn't a sea oh no this was moving clawing its way up to them. it was an army of broccoli.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!"

Cree didn't waste any time she grabbed her weapons and started blasting broccoli beasts off the trunk of the tree house. The monsters roared as they were blasted off the trunk they would plummet to the ground. Sadly there wasn't a chance for relief for every one they shot two would take its place.

"we need to get them off the base before they get up here!" called 133 he had just unloaded his pop gun on them and tossed it aside reaching for the gumball machine gun.

"it wont matter there's too many of them!" screamed 921

"Get it together we need to hold them off so hold your positions!" Ordered Cree running to their armory she grabbed some stink and gum bombs they would need to use all their weapons to slow those things down. Running to the railing she pulled the pins and threw the bombs into the mobs below. The monsters roared as the bombs went off some of them collapsed the stench was so strong others were trapped in a gooey explosion of gum and slime.

"take that veggies!"

They fought for hours keeping the vegibeasts at bay but they were running out of time and energy. They only had so many bombs and weapons if they didn't get help soon then they were gonna lose it. Leaning against the railing Cree wiped the sweat from her brow they were running out of everything and were slowly losing hope they needed help now or they wouldn't make it to morning. All of their communicators started going off Cree pulled out hers and watched a hologram of Nico appear.

"ATTENTION KND members you are to evacuate your sectors and go directly to KND Arctic base I repeat go to KND Arctic base!"

"Finally!" groaned 291

They all ran for the hanger the tree house started to shake but they managed to get into the bus before the Vegibeasts could reach them. Cree watched as the tree house was swarmed with Green monsters her heart sank but they needed to get away even at the cost of the tree house.

…..

….

…...

It took them a while but they eventually reached Arctic base. The hanger was packed with airships and KND operatives. The whole base was buzzing with life and panic there had never been a mass evacuation before and no one knew what to do they could only hope that their leaders would think of something.

They all settled into the large conference room all of them surrounded the table making it a tight squeeze but once the orders were given the place would start thinning out. The room was filled with voices all of them talking over each other arguing over the plan of action and Cree could feel the beginnings of a head ache coming on.

"So we attack the monster!"

"No we retreat to moon base!"

"And leave the rest of the kids to fend for themselves!"

"Hey there's plenty of weapons left over if they can get to them they'll be fine!"

"ENOUGH!"

The room went quiet as Nico entered the room her battle gloves were on and judging by the look on her face she wasn't happy with their suggestions.

"we are here to decide the best plan of action for the sake of Kid kind all around the world not how to abandon it"

Nico shook her head.

"we are the first and last line of defense for kids everywhere and now that we have a moment to actually plan it's time to start acting like it"

"really after the taskforce was so easily defeated you have the guts to say that?"841 crossed his arms glaring at Nico.

"the Doc has fought us longer than any other sector and we have grown very familiar with each other but in the time its taken him to find our home base we can use that time to do the same"

"What are you saying we just attack him?"

"No I noticed that from the samples we collected from past battles and the new broccoli monsters they all have one thing in common" Nico pressed the center button on the console and a hologram of the broccoli beats popped up. If you looked at it you would think it was just another hologram but something was glowing in the center of the broccoli beast.

"That glowing thing is the connection"

"The connection?"

"Yes every single one of the Docs creations have a variation of this and as time went on its gotten stronger till now, now it's perfect if we trace it back to the source we should be able to find the doc and if we find him then we'll find the source"

"So we can take him down?"

"Yes we can take him down but we can also find the source because the source is the thing he used to not only make the army but control it"

A collective "whoa" filled the room.

"Exactly but to get it we would have to get to his hide out and get to it I don't know what we will do once there besides destroy it if we can"

"We'll bring our strongest weapons"

"nothing too heavy if it takes more than two kids to carry it then don't bring it or modify it so it can be carried like a backpack or something we can't have anything slowing us down" Nico warned.

"Yes 3,000"

"I also want you to take the recent samples and use them to track it back to the original source"

"Yes 3,000!"

With that the nerd division left to carry out the order leaving the rest of them to plan. Cree stood as close to Nico as she could she knew her friend was stressed and her presence usually calmed the task leader and sure enough she saw Nico's shoulders loosen a little. Leaning on the table Nico eyed the holographic map as it slowly showed different places that the samples could have originated from. She knew that the doc moved bases every couple of weeks so it might take a while for them to pinpoint his exact location all she could do was stand by and let them work.

After hours of waiting they had It had been able to trace everything back to the source but now that she had it in her sights she wasn't about to let the Doc get away, not this time. The first step had been to find it now they needed a plan of attack and a way to get rid of it if they could. There was a major if in the air because they couldn't destroy any of the Doc's recent creations. None of their weapons could permanently destroy them it was only when they launched them into the sun that they were completely destroyed. Then they started to notice that when the things were destroyed they released a healthy burst of ultra-powered vitamins that if it came into contact with kids they would become sick. Luckily the effects weren't permeant all it would take is a weeks' worth of junk food and they would be good as new.

"so what's the plan 3,000?"

"With his base being so deep we can't do an air assault and the broccoli beasts are patrolling the area and would alert him if we get spotted"

"Again what's the plan?"

Nico tilted her head letting out a deep breath it was a bad plan but a plan all the same and they had nothing else.

"He knows we're coming so why hide? It won't make a difference so we might as well do a full frontal assault with everyone we can spare while the rest go and aid the sectors with the worst of the beasts it's the least we can do till moon base gets the whole story"

Everyone nodded

"well you heard the girl lets go get um!"

"YEAH!"

….

…

…..

Nico watched as the hundreds of ships took off they were all going their separate ways but they would be fighting for the good of Kids everywhere. Cree nudged her and she couldn't help smiling her and Cree were an amazing team they always had been and now they would be saving the world together like always.

"Ready for take-off" called 341

"Let's get this over with"

Nodding 341 took the controls they rose into the air and shot through the sky.

Taking their seats Nico took this time to prepare herself for the oncoming mission. Reclining in her chair she sighed letting her body relax and clearing her mind. Cree sat next to her watching what most the other operatives would never see, the real 3,000, the girl who wasn't always the confident, incredible leader of the KND task force but Nico, her best friend. Cree smiled they would do good no matter what happened as long as she was by Nico's side they were unstoppable.

"Your staring Cree"

"Well its rare that your ever relaxed and with the mess were about to throw ourselves into most would be panicking or ready to call their moms"

"true but I don't panic unless I know we're gonna have a problem even then I have always done well under pressure if the fact I'm head of the task force that has just been sacked and still be functioning then I'd say I'm doing fine"

Cree rolled her eyes "just take it easy Nico not everyone's a super-agent like you and now you have me here so there is no way this thing can go bad"

"Got that right" Nico smiled

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"In coming!" shouted 341

Something hit the side of the ship Nico grabbed Cree holding her close as the ship spun till it went 341 got them back on track.

"What was that?"

"They're throwing themselves at the ship!" called 341

Running to the window Nico frowned at the sight of broccoli beasts clinging to the wings of the ship. If they stayed on the wing then they would surely tear it apart then they would be in some serious trouble. Looking at the map she nodded to herself hoping her plan would work.

"341 can you fly without a wing?"

"What!"

"In less than a minute those things are gonna tare this ship apart but if we land before they can then we can go through with the plan with less casualties"

"What's the plan 3,000?"

"See the green dot on the map?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to crash land the ship there"

"Crash land the ship!"

"All ships are issued with super safety so everyone will be fine even if we crash but if we do then we'll be right above the source and we won't have to fight our way through the army of broccoli beasts"

341 bit his lip he'd never done something so dangerous before but if 3,000 was sure then he would follow her orders.

Pulling up 341 listened to the vegimonsters on the side of the ship start tearing away at the wings. It seemed 3,000 was right as always. Slowly he pushed the controls down and the ship started to nose dive heading straight for the green dot on the map.

"Everyone buckle up!" ordered Nicot"sy Nico not everyones a super agent like you and now you have me here so there is no way this thing can go bad"s.

Crashing the ship into the ground they all braced as it impacted crashing through the layer of dirt into the top of the Doc's lair. Dirt and smoke filled the air coughing Nico did a head count.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah"

"Sort of"

"I may have wet myself"

Sighing she shook her head.

"All able Operative exit the ship we have a source to destroy!"

Nico jumped out landing on the steel floor below. It was such a strange base everything was sterile and white but computers and machines of all shapes and sizes filled the room. The sense of dread that filled her wasn't because of the sterile room but because of the Green light coming from the center of the room. The way it glowed with all the tubes connected to it only confirmed what she already knew: it was the source.

Sharing a look with Cree she held up her hand and gave the signal for them to advance but slowly. There wasn't any sign of the doc and she was growing uneasy. The doc was always up front and quick to claim whatever monstrosity he had sent to attack or cause havoc so why wasn't he here now? The lights came on blinding them. shielding her eyes she looked around till she spotted him it seemed she's thought too soon.

"Well if it isn't the brats next door come for a check-up have you?"

The doctor stood behind one of the control panels his hair was slicked back and his lab coat was freshly pressed. Nico glared at the doc he had caused her and her team a lot of trouble but that was ending now she would see to it.

"sorry doc but we're not here to chat"

"oh really"

"we're here to talk about your plants"

"aw yes they are quite strong aren't they" the doc smiled as he flipped a switch the room shook as panels moved revealing an army of Broccoli beasts.

"I hope you don't mind testing their strength for me"

"I'll have to speak for all of us when I say we must decline cause I've got a sleep over to attend and there's no way I'm missing it" Nico clenched her hands falling into her fighting stance the others followed her lead ready for battle.

"Kids Next Door ATTACK!"

That was all they needed as the broccoli beasts charged they met them head on. It was a mess of broccoli and kids Nico made sure to stick close to Cree they were an amazing team and fighting side by side proved it. Blocking a swipe Nico grabbed the beast's arm she threw him into Cree she spun and kicked it into an oncoming wave sending them flying. Drawing her mustard pistol she aimed for the eyes of the closest broccoli beast blinding it so the other numbers could take it down with a few well-placed punches.

The beasts would be easier to fight if they weren't genetically altered vegitables. They never got tired or ran out of energy and because they were vegtables any kid who came in contact with them would be weakened. It was a dangerous effect that came with all vegtables but none were so dangerous than broccoli.

Growling Nico head butted the beast that was currently fighting her she was done with these things. Looking around she saw that they were losing even if they had the best weapons the doc had the numbers. Jumping she did a spinning kick to the one that beast trying to sneak up on her. Landing she had to think fast before they were over thrown. Her eyes darted all around the lab till they landed on the green light. All the pipes and tubes went to it from the ceiling leading to the tubes that the broccoli beasts came from so that made it the source.

To end it all she had to do was get rid of the source.

Zeroing in on the green light Nico drew her pistols.

"Forget the beasts and fire at the source!"

Every weapon was locked on the green light.

"NOOOO!" the Doctor cried

Ignoring his cries they all let loose. The blasts and gumballs hit the glass till it started to crack the green light grew brighter and brighter till it broke. Upon breaking the glass the Green light exploded the blast was so strong it knocked every one over and sent the doctor flying into one of the few computer consoles that was intact. The blast ruined the support beams and dented the walls caving in the broccoli beast spawning area.

Nico stood tall she had helped end it but there was still a chance the doc could save his creations. With the blast from her bottle laser his computers burst into flames glass and computer parts flew everywhere. Coughing Nico looked at the damage and frowned. The place was covered with small fires that were steadily growing they needed to evacuate before someone got hurt from smoke inhalation or worse the roof collapsed on them. Taking charge as always Nico started shouting orders as best she could.

"Start evacuating! Hurry get everyone out!"

"What about you?" called Cree

"I'll be fine just get everyone out"

Following her orders her team quickly started leading the other operatives out of the crumbling base. Once the lab was empty of the other operatives Nico saw it was just her and the Doc. The mad scientist was giggling madly as he knelt in the ashes of all his notes and life's work. There was nothing they could do for him the guy was crazy and would most likely be taken to a crazy house shaking her head Nico decided to let the adults handle this one for once.

"heheheh….."

Ignoring his insane giggling she kept climbing towards the last visible exit.

"Silly little children hehehehehe…. You really think blowing up my lab will stop it?... hehehehe"

Looking back Nico glared at the mad scientist.

"why do you think I had my base underground? Heheheheheh!"

Nico frowned. She had wondered why he was underground it had been rather tricky to find it with that lake beside- the lake. The soil. That was all he needed to grow this accursed super vegetables and now that the source was out of its container all he had to do was cover it with some dirt and-

"ONCE IT'S PLANTED MY NEW HEALTH PLAN WILL TAKE OFF MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He screamed as if reading her thoughts he threw his gloved hands into the air his once slicked back hair was messy and smudged with smoke and ash from the explosion. He was right they might have destroyed his work of operation and all his notes but they couldn't destroy such a highly concentrated vegetable they could barely go near it the thing was so healthy!

"But it won't grow if it doesn't reach soil"

His laughter stopped and his crazed eyes grew enraged shoving aside the broken computer he launched himself at her. Anticipating his moves she ran at him sliding under him she grabbed his ankle and swung him into one of the giant monitors knocking him unconscious. Glass flew everywhere cutting her arms really bad. Jumping back she hissed checking her wounds she bit her lip this wasn't good she needed to get the broccoli and get out of there. Running to the machine that once held the deadly broccoli she started lifting the broken gears and parts of the ceiling that had fallen on it.

The more she dug the weaker she got as all kids were weakened by vegetables but this was like kryptonite. Shaking her head she pressed on she needed to get that broccoli! A hand grabbed her shoulder wrenching her from her work she flew across the lab into some of the beakers.

"oh you're not getting my life's work you little brat never!"

The mad Doctor tore her away from the hole he wouldn't let this brat stop him no one would not now not ever! Grabbing the brat he started to slam her into the walls and broken monitors ignoring her harsh punches. Nico was clawing at his hands as best she could but if she didn't get him to let go soon then she would die here and there was no way she was letting some Wacko end her life and mission here. Kicking him hard in the side she took her chance as he winced curling into himself she rammed her fist into the center of his chest. He dropped her like a sack of potatoes gasping for breath she rubbed her throat and glared at the mad man as he stumbled toward the exit.

"no more running Doc this ends here and now"

"no it doesn't 3,000 it will never end, NEVER!"

Shaking her head Nico stood with her mustard pistol at the ready she had a plan but it wouldn't end well not for him or her.

"that's where your wrong"

"what? Are you gonna stain my coat with mustard or something?"

"you wish that's what I was doing"

Pointing it up she let loose a couple of shots but only a handful of dirt fell. The doc started laughing it was quiet at first but steadily grew as he took joy in his nemesis's failure.

"once again you have failed 3,000! You will never beat me and now I will!"

CRASH!

The doc never got the chance to finish his monologue because Nico had shot the ship they'd used to bust into the doc's base. The nose of the ship was on a rough patch of stone but once her pistol had greased it with mustard it came loose and the weight brought it down. Jumping out of the way she landed in the whole with the source her body was growing weaker already but she needed to get out she had to before the place caved in. Coughing she tried to sit up but some dirt fell on her head shaking it out of her hair she looked up. The ceiling was caving in. the ceiling was made of dirt. The source needed dirt to start growing.

Nico couldn't let that happen she just couldn't. Swallowing she loomed down at the glowing broccoli she couldn't let that happen no matter what.

…

….

…

Cree and over three hundred other KND operatives waited outside the base watching it cave in on itself as random parts exploded fire and rotting vegetables littered the ground all the while they waited for 3,000 to surface, to come and join them, to tell them it was over. The base crumbled and smoke erupted from the gaping hole making them all cough. The sound of the back-up ships made them all look up Moon base had finally sent back up. The landing ships created a wind that slowly cleared the smoke….

But 3,000 never surfaced.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so that's it for now leave a review or something to show that there's a heartbeat.**


End file.
